edward ou jacob: qui choisir?
by yumi59146
Summary: Lors du bal de promo, Rachel continue de s'accrocher à Finn et à Jesse malgré les souffrances qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Sam ne le supportant plus, rejoint Rachel. De là commence, une vengeance envers Finn et Jesse. Que se passera t'il vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

La majorité des adolescentes américaines aiment Twilight. Elles ont lu et relu les livres et vu et revu les films. Et tout comme Bella, leur cœur balance entre Edward et Jacob. Dans ma vie, il y avait un Edward, Finn mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Jacob, Sam , arriverait un jour. Pourtant il est apparu. Parmi les fans de Twilight, il y a deux teams, la team Edward qui a toujours trouvé Edward bien mieux que Jacob et la Team Jacob adorant ce cher Jacob. Jusqu'au bal de promo et l'arrivée de mon Jacob, je faisais parti de la team Edward. Je fais désormais parti de la team Jacob. A quoi bon aimer un homme qui ne vous respecte pas assez pour vous pardonner des écarts alors qu'il pardonne des écarts bien plus grand à son premier amour. Je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais vraiment chercher à connaître Sam Evans. Je dois dire aujourd'hui que c'était une grave erreur. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de voir a quel point il était beau, gentil, honnête, franc et passionné. Je suis allé au bal de promo avec Jesse, Mercédés et Sam. On y était aller en temps qu'ami. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Finn et Jesse. Finn étant avec Quinn, je ne cessa de danser avec Jesse jusqu'au moment ou Finn vint affronter Jesse. Une bagarre débuta et Sam vint s'interposer.

_Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi? Allez vous battre ailleurs! Je pense pas que Rachel soit heureuse de vous voir vous battre pour elle. Fit Sam

Jesse et Finn se calmèrent et allèrent prendre l'air, nous laissant seuls moi et Sam.

_Qu'est ce qui te prends? Pourquoi tu t'accroches à ces deux là alors que tu as tant souffert à cause d'eux.

_ Premièrement ça ne te regarde pas et deuxièmement, comment peut tu savoir à quel point j'ai souffert, en dehors du Glee Club, on ne se parle quasiment pas? Fis je

_ Ça se voit que tu as souffert et si ça me regarde car je suis ton ami. Depuis que tu as appris pour ma famille, tu m'as beaucoup aider et je veut t'en remercier. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffre.

Pour la premiére fois, je voyais le vrai Sam, pas celui qui parle le Na'vi (langue dans Avatar) mais un garçon mignon, gentil et honnête. Dés cet instant, je ressenti une profonde attirance pour Sam. Pour Sam et ses beaux Yeux Bleus. Pour Sam et son sourire. Pour Sam, tout simplement. Et à ce moment là, une seule phrase très surprenante me vint à l'esprit.

_ Alors fais les moi oublier!

Je cru qu'il aurait refuser ma pseudo proposition, qu'il m'aurait prise pour une folle mais au contraire il me regarda avec son célèbre sourire et me dit:

_D'accord alors danse avec moi et rends les fou de jalousie.

Je failli sauter de joie à cette simple phrase, j'allais danser avec lui. Et comme je m'en était douter la sensation que cette danse me procura fut très agréable. A plusieurs reprises, je surpris des regards noirs dans notre direction. Ils venaient de Jesse et Finn.

_Tiens donc, je suis entrain de me créer des ennemis. Ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure. Ca te dirait de te venger encore plus?

_ Oui mais comment?

_ En faisant semblant de sortir avec moi, par exemple. Ils seraient fou de jalousie de voir que tu n'es pas à eux. Fit Sam

Je fut surprise par cette proposition. Il voulait qu'on fasse semblant de sortir ensemble mais que gagnait-il en échange? Faire semblant de sortir avec lui m'inquiétait, j'avais peur de succomber à son charme.

_ Que gagne-tu en échange?

_ Rien juste savoir qu'ils te feront plus souffrir. C'est suffisant pour moi. Prends ça comme un remerciement pour ton aide.

_ Si tu aide tout le monde comme ça, ta vie amoureuse ne sera pas très rempli. Fis je en riant. Mais j'accepte ta proposition. Je serai ravie de faire semblant de sortir avec toi.

_ Bien dans ce cas allons nous en d'ici, je n'aime pas vraiment ce bal. On ira se promener. J'en connais deux qui voudront sans aucun doute ma mort.

Moi et Sam allâmes donc nous promener dans un parc pas loin du lycée. Ce parc était tout bonnement magnifique puisque les arbres étaient en fleur. On se promena pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à minuit environ et il me raccompagna chez moi.

_ J'ai passer une excellente soirée. Merci pour ton aide et pour m'avoir raccompagné, Sam .

_ Ravi que cette soirée t'es plu et il n'y a pas de quoi. Euh tu va me trouver bête mais on va devoir s'embrasser n'est ce pas pour faire croire qu'on sort ensemble? Quand devrons nous faire ça? Fit Sam

Revoilà enfin le Sam un peu idiot sur les bords mais si mignon qu'il est d'habitude. La perspective de l'embrasser m'angoisser car je ressentais une profonde attirance envers lui et j'ignorais si je lui résisterais bien longtemps.

_Euh oui en effet, va falloir qu'on s'embrasse. Je pense que demain sera bien puisqu'ils nous ont tous vu ensemble.

Autant en finir le plus vite possible avec ce baiser. Même si d'autres devront suivre, c'est toujours le premier le plus difficile à gérer.

_ Bien. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, à demain. Fit Sam

Et il parti me laissant seule sur le palier de ma maison à me demander si c'était une bonne idée cette vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Avais je vraiment fais le bon choix? Cette question je me la posa pendant toute la nuit redoutant le lendemain. Sam vint me chercher et on prit le bus ensemble. Nous étions tout les deux extrêmement nerveux à l'idée de devoir jouer la comédie. Le silence accompagna donc la totalité du trajet. Dés notre arrivée au lycée, tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Nos camarades se demandé sans doute que faisait Sam Evans avec une égocentrique comme moi.

_ Pff ils ont rien d'autre à faire qu'à nous regarder? Fit Sam

En même temps, il devait s'y attendre. Nous étions main dans la main et tout le monde connaissait la concurrence qui faisait rage entre Finn et Sam pour le poste que Quaterback. De plus, tout le monde savait que j'étais sorti avec Finn. Sam m'emmena tout droit vers mon casier. A peine arrivé et sans me laisser le temps de m'y préparer, il m'embrassa. Je cru tout d'abord que ce serait un baiser rapide, on ne faisait que semblant. Mais ce fut tout le contraire, ce baiser fut long, tendre et doux.

Nous fîmes semblant pendant plus d'une semaine sans que Finn ou Jesse n'interviennes mais ils semblaient bouillir de rage. Pendant cette semaine, moi et Sam n'avions cesser de trainer ensemble et de nous tenir la main. Il y avait tout de même une chose, plaisante certes mais inquiétante, Sam m'embrassait plus que nécessaire. Il était si gentil, mignon. Il était même intelligent quand il le voulait. Il arrivait même à supporter mes défauts que j'ai selon certains en très grand nombre. Grâce à lui, je devenais de plus en plus ouverte aux autres. Je faisais plus attention à ce que je disais pour ne pas les blesser et je découvrais le superbe talent de mes camarades du Glee Club. Je dois dire que ces changements étaient très difficiles à accomplir mais je suis sure qu'avec le temps, je deviendrais une fille moins égocentrique et exaspérante pour mon entourage. J'étais tomber folle amoureuse de Sam Evans mais je doutais qu'il partage mes sentiments. J'avais tellement envie de le lui dire, d'évacuer cette pression alors je décidais d'en parler à Mercedes et Tina. Celles ci étaient au courant de notre faux couple. Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers elles, Finn me barra le chemin.

_ Salut, comment ça va? Fit Finn

_ Salut, ça va merci. Qu'est ce que tu me veut?

_Je voulais te dire que moi et Quinn, c'est fini. Et si tu le souhaites, on pourrait reprendre là ou on en était rester. Tu quittes Sam et tu reviens avec moi.

_ As tu oublier que je t'ai tromper avec Puck?

_ Non mais je t'ai pardonner, c'est du passer. Je t'aime toujours Rachel. Je voudrais recommencer avec toi.

_ Nan mais je sort avec Sam. Je suis heureuse avec lui. Je ne t'aime plus, tu m'as trop fait souffrir en ressortant avec Quinn. Je suis désolé mais je ne souhaite plus ressortir avec toi. Au revoir Finn.

Je le laissa en plan au milieu du couloir et continua mon chemin vers Tina et Mercedes. J'aurais cru que l'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait encore m'aurais fait plaisir et que mes sentiments pour lui auraient fait disparaître mes sentiments pour Sam. Finn était mon Edward, mon premier amour mais je ne ressentis rien lorsqu'il prononça sa phrase. Sam était l'homme que j'aimais, personne d'autre. Une autre personne me barra de nouveau la route. Jesse m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena dans une salle vide.

_ Salut, je sais que tu sors avec Sam mais je voulais te dire au cas ou que je t'aime toujours. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais. Je me suis comporter comme un vrai connard mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi. Fit Jesse

_ Je suis désolé Jesse mais je ne peut pas te pardonner. Tu as brisé mon cœur et a brisé un œuf sur ma tête. Tu m'as prise pour une idiote. Je ne t'aime plus, j'en aime un autre. Au revoir.

Lui aussi, je le laissa en plan. Qu'avaient ils donc ces deux là, ils viennent me déclarer leur amour alors qu'ils savent que je sort avec Sam. Certes, on fait semblant mais ils l'ignorent. Je put enfin rejoindre Tina et Mercedes après un temps qui m'avais paru une éternité avec ces deux interruptions. Jamais un trajet dans ce couloir n'avait été aussi long.

_ Salut les filles. Je peut vous parler?

_Salut. Bah bien sur que tu peut nous parler. Que se passe t'il Rach? Fit Mercedes

_ Vous savez toutes deux que je fait semblant de sortir avec Sam. Eh bien je suis tomber follement amoureuse de lui. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ Oh je m'en doutais. Quand on voit les regards que tu lui lance, on peut pas se tromper. Je pense que Sam ressent également quelque chose pour toi puisqu'il t'embrasse plus que nécessaire. Tu souhaiterais le lui dire? Fit Tina

_ Oui, j'ai besoin d'évacuer ce poids mais je ne sais pas comment procéder. Vous avez une idée?

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui chanterais pas une chanson? Fit Mercedes

_ Ou propose lui un duo? Fit Tina

_ Tina, Mercedes, vous êtes géniales. Je vais lui proposer un duo. Je sais déjà la chanson que je vais lui proposer.


	3. Chapter 3

Je savais parfaitement la chanson que j'allais lui proposer. Je veut qu'on chante I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You. Ça reflétait exactement ce que je ressentais et ce qu'il était, un héros. Il m'avait sauver de Jesse et Finn. Il était le premier à protéger Kurt. Certes c'est un lycéen mais un héros de lycéen. J'allai immédiatement le voir pour le lui proposer.

_ Sam, j'ai une merveilleuse idée. Et si on faisait un duo sur la chanson « I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You ». C'est une très belle chanson. Si tu as peur de ne pas y arriver, je t'entrainerai. Ça tuera Finn et Jesse sur place. Ça sera comme le dernier coup de poignard de notre faux couple!

_ Je vois que tu as tout prévu. Je ne pouvais en attendre moins de toi. Hm c'est vrai que ça serait une bonne idée et que c'est une chanson très difficile mais pourquoi pas. Avec tes conseils j'améliorerais mon chant en plus. J'ai jamais pris de cours de chant jusqu'à présent. Fit Sam avec son sourire habituel.

Pendant toute une semaine, on travailla d'arrache pied sur cette chanson. On se voyait une heure avant et après les cours et vers la fin de la semaine, on se voyaient même jusqu'à trois heures aprés les cours. J'avais convaincu assez facilement je dois dire Monsieur Schuester de nous laisser chanter cette chanson lors des séances du glee club. Le grand jour était enfin là, Sam était parfait. Il s'était améliorer à une vitesse stupéfiante. Il était devenu plus doué que Finn.

_ Tu es toujours sure de vouloir chanter cette chanson? Demanda Sam

_ Oui sure et certaine et tu as intérêt à écouter attentivement ce que je chante car je pense totalement ce dont cette chanson parle.

_ Dans ce cas, fais la même chose car je pense tout à fait pareil que la chanson également.

Alors il ressentait la même chose que ce qui était dit dans cette chanson hein! J'avais du virer au rouge car je savais ce que cela signifiait, qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Qu'il m'aimait.!

On commença tout de suite après ce petit échange.

_Sam:_

Moon so bright, night so fine( _La lune est si lumineuse, la nuit est si merveilleuse)_  
>Keep your heart here with mine( <em>Garde ton coeur ici avec le mien)<em>  
>Life's a dream we are dreaming ( <em>La vie est un rêve que nous rêvons)<em>

_On se tournait autour, les yeux dans les yeux. _

_Rachel:_  
>Race the moon, catch the wind( <em>Course la lune, attrape le vent)<em>  
>Ride the night to the end( <em>Voyage dans la nuit jusqu'à sa fin)<em>  
>Seize the day, stand up for the light( <em>Empare-toi du jour, lève-toi pour la lumière)<em>

On se rapprocha l'un de l'autre sans se quitter des yeux pour se tenir à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

_Sam:_  
>I want to spend my lifetime loving you( <em>Je veux passer ma vie à t'aimer)<em>  
>If that is all in life I ever do( <em>Si c'est tout ce que je peux faire dans ma vie)<em>

Il avait des étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Jamais, je ne ressentis une telle chaleur montait dans ma poitrine qu'à cet instant.

_Rachel:_  
>Heroes rise, heroes fall( <em>Un héros se lève, un héros tombe)<em>  
>Rise again, win it all( <em>Se relève, gagne tout)<em>  
>In your heart, can't you feel the glory ( <em>Dans ton cœur, ne sens-tu pas la gloire)<em>  
>Through our joy, through our pain( <em>A travers notre joie, à travers notre douleur)<em>  
>We can move worlds again( <em>Nous pouvons faire bouger le monde à nouveau)<em>  
>Take my hand, dance with me ( <em>Prends ma main, danse avec moi)<em>

Je tendit ma main, il la prise et on se mit à danser tout en chantant.

_Ensemble:_  
>I want to spend my lifetime loving you( <em>Je veux passer ma vie à t'aimer)<em>  
>If that is all in life I ever do( <em>Si c'est tout ce que je peux faire dans ma vie)<em>  
>I will want nothing else to see me through( <em>Je ne voudrais rien d'autre que d'aller au bout)<em>  
>If I can spend my lifetime loving you ( <em>Si je peux passer ma vie à t'aimer)<em>

_Sam:_  
>Though we know we will never come again( <em>Bien que nous savons que nous ne reviendrons jamais)<em>  
>Where there is love, life begins( <em>Là où il y a de l'amour, la vie commence)<em>  
>Over and over again( <em>Encore et encore)<em>

_Rachel:_  
>Save the night, save the day( <em>Préserve la nuit, préserve le jour)<em>  
>Save the love, come what may( <em>Préserve l'amour, adviendra ce qu'il advienne)<em>  
>Love is worth everything we pay ( <em>L'amour vaut autant que tout ce qu'on achète)<em>

On se décolla l'un de l'autre et on repris nos place du début.

_Ensemble:_  
>I want to spend my lifetime loving you( <em>Je veux passer ma vie à t'aimer)<em>  
>If that is all in life I ever do( <em>Si c'est tout ce que je peux faire dans ma vie)<em>  
>I want to spend my lifetime loving you( <em>Je veux passer ma vie à t'aimer)<em>  
>If that is all in life I ever do( <em>Si c'est tout ce que je peux faire dans ma vie)<em>  
>I will want nothing else to see me through( <em>Je ne voudrais rien d'autre que d'aller au bout)<em>  
>If I can spend my lifetime loving you( <em>Si je peux passer ma vie à t'aimer)<em>

_Le silence se fit entre nous et nos camarades se mirent à applaudir. Nous avions toujours les yeux fixés sur l'autre sans pouvoir se décrocher du regard. Après un temps qui me paru une éternité interminable, Sam s'approcha de moi et enfin m'embrassa. Tout nos sentiments et la tension qui s'était créer au fil de ces semaines se firent sentir à travers ce baiser. Jamais je n'avais été embrasser de cette façon même pas par Finn. Ce baiser était plein d'amour, de douceur, de tendresse mais aussi de désir et de sensualité. _

__ Hum Hum, dites le nous si on dérange. Fit Monsieur Schuester_

__ Oh désolé. Fis je _

_Le cours était fini, notre chanson et notre interprétation étaient si parfaites que l'on avait eu le droit aux applaudissement de nos camarades. Nous repartîmes bien entendu main dans la main et Sam m'emmena à l'auditorium, là ou nous n'avions cesser de répéter. _

__ Alors comme ça je suis un héros? FIT Sam _

__ Alors comme ça tu es prêt à vivre ta vie pour moi? Fis je_

_Nous avions sans doute l'air de deux idiots à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux avec ce sourire stupide qu'on les amoureux sur leur visage mais je m'en fichais. J'étais heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait. _

__ Oui tu es mon héros. Celui qui m'a empêcher d'être de nouveau malheureuse. C'est une des choses que j'aime en toi. Ce coté héros que tu as. T u es le premier à vouloir aidé les autres, à nous protéger comme tu l'as fait pour moi et Kurt. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis tomber amoureuse de toi. _

__ Hm je vois. Et oui, je suis prêt à passer ma vie avec toi, à la vivre pour toi. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que tu es invivable Rachel mais en même temps tu es absolument géniale. Toi aussi, tu aide beaucoup les gens. Tu es belle, gentille, intelligente. Voilà certaines raisons qui ont fait que je suis tomber amoureux de toi. _

_Il me ré embrassa et on passa le reste de la journée à ne faire que ça. La nouvelle alla très vite dans notre lycée. « Rachel Berry et Sam Evans ont fait jusqu'à présent que semblant de sortir ensemble mais aujourd'hui leur couple est officiel. » Moi et Sam n'y faisions pas attention, on était dans le monde des amoureux. Un truc ressemblant au monde des bisounours, quoi. A ce moment là, j'était totalement sure que j'avais trouver le bon, l'homme de ma vie. M'avais je tromper? _


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait 5 ans que moi et Sam sortions ensemble. Eh oui 5 ans déjà, notre histoire n'était pas parfaite, nous avions nos disputes comme la plupart des couples mais nous nous aimions et nous étions heureux. Les deux principaux tournants de notre relation avaient été notre première fois et notre entrée dans le monde des adultes.

Pendant plus de six mois, nous avons eu une histoire d'amour très romantique mais sans sexe. La faute à qui? Bah à moi! J'avais failli le faire avec Jesse et j'avais toujours très peur mais Sam respectait cela et m'a laisser du temps pour me sentir totalement prête. Nous étions chez moi ce jour là, mes pères étaient parti pour un week end en amoureux et moi et Sam avions décidés de passer tout ce week end en amoureux également. J'avais décider qu'il était temps que je me donne à lui. Je me sentais prête et je savais que Sam allait être doux. J'avais donc tout préparer, une ambiance incroyablement romantique envahissait la maison et surtout ma chambre. Des préservatifs étaient prêts à servir dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, j'avais mis des sous vêtements sexy en dessous de ma robe. J'avais même préparer un diner au chandelles. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que Sam qui arriva à l'heure comme toujours.

_Salut, tu es magnifique. Fit il

_ Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Sam avait eu la même idée que moi, c'est à dire s'habiller classe. On alla directement dans la salle à manger.

_ Eh ben tu as mis le paquet, c'est vraiment très beau. Fit Sam

On passa un excellent moment à diner. Sam avait l'air d'apprécier les plats que j'avais préparer. Il me félicita de nombreuses fois pour mes « talents culinaires ». J'étais sans aucun doute doué dans de nombreux domaines mais je n'aurais jamais cru être doué dans la cuisine.

A la base, j'avais prévu qu'on regarderait un film avant de passer à l'acte comme on dit mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister à Sam.

_Euh et si on allait dans ma chambre? Fis je

_ Si tu veut. Fit Sam

On monta donc dans ma chambre ou Sam comme il en avait l'habitude, s'écroula sur mon lit.

_ Tu as mis une photo de moi sur ta table de nuit, c'est trop mignon. Fit il avec un grand sourire

Vous savez ce sourire auquel aucune fille ne peut résister. Je ne put me retenir plus longtemps, je lui sauta dessus. Enfin façon de parler. Je suis juste aller l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Wouah, Rach tu ne m'avais jamais embrasser comme ça. J'adore ça!

_ Tu te rappelle la fois ou tu voulais le faire et que j'ai refusé? Tu m'a dit que tu attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce que je suis prête, que tu m'aimais trop pour m'abandonner juste pour ça. Fisje

_Je m'en rappelle très bien oui. Pourquoi tu en reparle? Il y a quelque chose qui va pas?

_ Je crois, non je suis sure que je suis préte. Je veut que tu me fasse l'amour ici et maintenant.

_ Tu es vraiment sure. Je dis ça car je veut pas que tu le regrette. Fit il

_ Sure et certaine.

Ce qui suit ne regarde que moi et Sam mais ce que vous pouvez savoir c'est qu'on l'a fait et que c'était absolument divin. Je me sentais enfin femme et je pense que Sam était d'accord là dessus, on avait enfin l'impression d'être un vrai couple. Le lendemain, on avait ce sourire d'un débilité sans nom propre aux amoureux sur nos lèvres. Les lycéens de Mc Kinley se retournaient à notre passage et Mercedes et Tina ont tout de suite compris le pourquoi du comment de ce sourire.

Notre entrée dans le monde des adultes fut plus compliqué à vivre que notre premiére fois. Je souhaitais aller vivre à New York et me lancer à Broadway après être passer par l'université. Sam n'ayant pas d'argent voulait travailler dés sa sortie du lycée. Ce fut une époque compliqué pour notre couple. On ne cessait de se disputer sur ce qui allait suivre le lycée.

Notre couple a même failli éclater après une énorme dispute sur ce sujet. On ne s'est pas parler pendant tout une semaine jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez et que je lui propose de venir avec moi à New York. Mes pères avaient décidés de nous payer un appartement et toutes les charges le tant que je faisais mes études. Sam n'aurait qu'à trouver du boulot et le salaire qu'il recevrait serait placé sur un compte. Sam accepta immédiatement, lui aussi en avait assez de ces disputes et souhaitant continuer sa vie avec moi.

4 ans avaient passé depuis mon entré à l'université de New York. Sam avait rapidement trouvé du travail en tant que vendeur chez Microsoft. Il gagnait assez bien sa vie, j'avais fini mes études depuis un an déjà et consacré la majorité de mon temps à ma carrière artistique qui marchait assez bien. J'avais décroché le rôle principal d'une comédie musicale. On vivait agréablement et on revoyaient très régulièrement nos amis du glee club. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, c'était l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, je devais dire à Sam que j'étais enceinte depuis 1 mois. Il m'avais inviter dans un restaurant italien très romantique et là il se mit à genou devant moi et fit sa demande en mariage.

_Rachel Berry, j'ai passer avec toi les 5 meilleures années de ma vie et je voudrait que ça continue comme ça jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je souhaite que nos existences soient lié par un serment issus de nos ancêtres, par le serment du mariage. Veux-tu m'épouser? Fit Sam

Il dut attendre une minute avant que je reprenne mes esprits, j'étais aussi étonné qu'heureuse et stressé.

_ Avant de répondre à ta question, moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose. Je t'aime Sam Evans et je suis tombé enceinte de toi. Je le suis depuis un mois. Alors si tu es toujours d'accord pour vouloir m'épouser, voici ma réponse: Oui, je veux t'épouser. Fis je

Il sauta de joi, ile me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément en faisant passer dans se baiser toute la joie qu'il ressentait et tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

_Alors comme ça, je vais être papa, c'est génial.

Voilà comment fini l'histoire que je souhaitais vous raconter. Nous nous sommes mariés et j'ai accouchés de jumeaux qu'on a prénommés Emma et Harry. Deux ans plus tard, Sam avait monté sa propre entreprise ayant un succès fou et moi j'étais devenu une star de Broadway. Nous eûmes une fille, Sarah et encore deux en plus tard, un garçon, Aaron. Nous vécûmes heureux jusqu'à notre mort avec nos enfants, notre famille, nos amis et nos petits enfants qui vinrent au monde par la suite.


End file.
